SHIELD and Sherlolly
by Renaissancebooklover108
Summary: Ok so terrible title, and probably a worst summary, but Molly is 'science bros' and ...girls... with some people who happen to be in SHIELD or somewhat connected, so what happens when she vacations to America to deal with her stress and feelings for Sherlock after he returns, eventally he follows her. Or should. If my plot bunnies stop procreating and focus on one thing -.-
1. Chapter 1 - Planning

**So this is a plot bunny that I've been stuck with for SOOOOOO long and I finally decided to try to expand on it and see what I could make it into. I'm not really proud of it but I hope it gets better. It was hell trying to write this one! hahaha sorry I'll shut up now and let you judge for yourself :)**

* * *

Molly Hooper flopped on her bed after a quieter but eventful day. She was tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally. She had helped harbor a dead man, keep the secret for three years while everyone was grieving, keep her feeling for the said dead-but-not-so-dead-man under control as best she could so as not to interfere with anything, patch up the said dead-but-not-so-dead-man periodically and often run errands to help him bring down the leftovers of Moriarty's network.

Needless to say she was dead-tired—not helped by the number of autopsies and the corresponding amounts of paperwork that had doubled when the not-so-dead-man was busy successfully taking out people involved in the network. The numbers had finally decreased, so she could only hope that he was still safe and almost done.

That afternoon, a previously-thought-to-be-dead but actually-not-dead man came flouncing into her morgue in his tall, dark Belstaff clad glory, sporting purple cheekbones and a cracked lip, followed by his faithful blogger who was looking a bit pissed but relieved as well as joyful at the same time, she thought nothing of it—having been used to this in all the years before the fall, it was a usual occurrence after particularly tricky cases, though he never got this beat up on those. Then he started ordering her around and her brain finally caught up.

He wasn't in disguise

He was paler and skinnier than before—if that was even possible

And it all led back to the glaring fact that he was no longer pretending to be dead.

He had decided to come back to the land of the living, but neglected to inform her- the woman who had sacrificed so much of her career, health and sanity to help him _not_ be dead-first?

She knew she wasn't like his girlfriend or best friend or anything like that to have a right to know everything he did, but considering how much he had to rely on _her_ during his fugitive times, she thought at least she deserved to know he was planning to 'resurrect' again.

So to say _she_ was pissed was a major understatement

Even if she tried to reason it to herself and make excuses for him, her sense of self-respect finally kicked in and overrode it. Finally her 'mousy Molly' gave in to what her heart said (of course a certain consulting detective would most likely argue that it was certain parts of her brain— as her heart only pumped blood, but then the mere thought of him saying that with his usual stupid technicalities only served to infuriate her more).

She was so frustrated, after all her hard work for him he just dismisses her without a word and goes back to his normal lifestyle.

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed a break. A vacation. Away from Sherlock.

She had many years of holiday break to use up, since she never left unlike the other staff—partly because she had no place she really wanted to go, and partly because she always wanted to be there in case an emergency happened—which nearly always did, but with Sherlock back she was sure there would be much less this time.

So it was decided- preferably a long vacation, and unlike all her dates and days-off which would get interrupted by the said detective, she did _not_ want to hear from him, she would not cut it short for any of his requests—in fact, for that matter, she wouldn't tell him _at_ _all _this way he can't interfere until it was too late—it's not like he actually paid much attention to her anyway, and if he needed to do things in the lab, she would make sure to leave instructions for the replacement that enabled his access.

Of course he'd have to forgo the coffee, but she was sure he could manage; after all he had John again.

So saying (or more like thinking for that matter), she decided to start planning and getting ready for her break, she thought of going to the States...she had a few friends whom she knew from uni and some science conventions, who lived there, so she could ring them up and see if they have any good suggestions on where to go.

She looked at her clock, it was late here but it would only be early evening in the states at latest, that was acceptable. She dialed a number but it went to voicemail, taking a deep breath she decided to just leave a message instead of waiting for a call back …

"Hey Tony, this is Molly- Molly Hooper, erm, Corpse Bride? if that helps ring a bell in case you don't remember. I know you're notorious for forgetting your acquaintances so just making sure haha. So, I'm coming over to the States soon and if you have any suggestions for vacation spots, please let me know, thanks! Oh and you owe me $50, my cat's name is TOBY not Tony. If you remember that too. Anyway, call me back if you have anything, thanks!"

* * *

**Soooo...Was it that bad? Should I scrap it and go hide? It seems so cliche but I'm not sure. HALP! Should I keep going?*takes deep breaths and tries to stop hyperventilating* Sorry I'm kinda paranoid but I feel like a dog in a chemistry lab that has no idea what the hell I'm doing LOL**


	2. Chapter 2 - Fixing

**So school starts Monday for me, and I've finally managed to get a few chapters in. I hope you all can forgive me for being such a horrible author :( **

**So first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH to my dear reviewers- **

**apedarling: thanks for your encouragement!, **

**Rocking the Redhead (I feel so honored you're reading my story!I've like seen you on all my fave Sherlolly stories! haha)**

**maxwell02:that's the general idea! :D**

**Lila Nightengale: I'm so sorry, I really haven't been updating at all :'( this is what happens to over-achieving AP honors kids -.- LOL**

**crooney83 : thank you! I will!**

**IvPayne : thank you so much! it gives me a lot of encouragement :)**

**magicstrikes : haha yes, bad Sherlock, now I also need to come up with a plausible explanation for it xD**

**Potix : thank you so much! I feel so honored that you like it! hahaha :D**

**SammyKatz : Yea I though that would be a very Tony-ish thing to nickname her with lol**

**to guest 'yay': thanks a lot! it really boosts my spirit!**

**Starship221bBagEnd : thank you! and I will :D**

**So I'm updating around half past midnight, so if there's anything you see that can be improved, grammar, plot/holes, spelling anything please let me know! I hope this isn't too awkward and OC.**

**CAN I JUST MAKE A BIG APOLOGY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS? I couldn't find a better way to end it and make it longer without it being REALLY long (but i should start doing that; those are more interesting LOL just insert more page breaks! hahaha) but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it :)**

**Enjoy! Hopefully!**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and Tony was fixing up JARVIS after a little mishap that involved wine getting into the machinery...taught him a lesson not to drink cocktail while trying to improve his machines. Of course he'd probably forget that pretty quickly once his faith in his handling of technology slowly came back full force.

Satisfied with his repairs, he leaned back, before thinking of something to test out to make sure he was back into a fully functioning shape.

This was not necessary however, as the phone rang, and JARVIS relayed the action flawlessly. In his process of observing how 100% well the phone call was being relayed, any delays in ringtone, any breaks, lapses, or pitch, he had to make sure everything was back and running smooth. The pitch was wrong however. Then the caller started leaving a message. 'Yup the pitch was definitely wrong.' he thought 'Wait how would he know that? Who was the caller? Molly Hooper? I know a Molly Hooper. Why do I know a Molly Hooper...must have met her somewhere...did I sleep with her? Probably. But why would I?' ran through his brain within a second until _"..Corpse Bride"_ 'OHHHH Corpse Bride! I remember her, no I didn't sleep her. Huh that's a new one. I wonder how she's been? It's been a while!' was the next thought.

And then 'She wants to come to America? Well isn't this perfect, I can give her the time of her life that she'll never want to return to those Asgardian sounding British tea-drinkers' _"-if you have any suggestions"_ 'Suggestions? Boy have I got suggestions! Step 1-Come to Stark Tower. Step 2-PARTY. Good for her though, she deserves a really long vacation. Speaking of which why is she coming for a vacation now? Wasn't Mr. Cheekbones alive again? Shouldn't she be happy-and thus be spending more time there?' He was ready to dismiss the thought, but something about that just felt _wrong_, why would she suddenly be fleeing Britain the very day her hero came back to life?

Something wasn't right.

But then he _is_ Tony Stark/Iron Man-genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and he _was _definitely going to get to the bottom of this.

So saying (or rather, thinking) he made a note to return her call tomorrow-preferably while she was at work, just to get into contact, meanwhile setting up her mind-blasting vacation to America.

"Pepper!" He called, "We have a new mission"

* * *

**Did I make his whole thought process too OC? I'm a bit out of my depth with Tony here, so I'll watch all the Iron Man movies again tomorrow xD lol**


	3. Chapter 3 - Interfering (a little)

**OK! CHAPTER 3! I'm a bit more proud of this one. I was trying to figure out what Batman was all about so yea... that lead to his little mentioning LOL.**

**Well it was supposed to be much longer than the previous, but ****_obviously_**** it didn't quite get ... ****_significantly _****longer -.-**

**And please let me know if you think they are a bit too OC? I got a bit uncomfortable because I kept thinking through my head "would they really say this?" over and over again, but then the other part my brain was just like "Meh, screw this, this is fan-FICTION" and the other side again was like "but-but-it has to be SOMEWHAT CANON" *le sigh***

**okay I'll shut up and let you decide now.**

***exit***

_***(really hiding under the bed waiting for the opinions)***_

* * *

The next day, around lunch, found Doctor Hooper snacking on crisps in her office pondering about possible vacation spots in America as well as a plausible excuse of leave. Stark hadn't yet replied, but then it hadn't even been a whole day since she called, not to mention the difference in time zones.

Her phone started ringing, from an unknown number, she didn't even recognize the area code, but after two rings she decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Molly! The ever glowing corpse bride guess who it is?" she winced a bit at the volume and then realized she had accidentally left it on speaker, 'Oh well, there's no one in here anyway' she thought so she left it alone, before replying "let me guess..."

"no no no, let me introduce myself, that's the funnest part; it's your world's favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist—occasionally known for flying around covered in Ferum"

"Of course, who else, you know now that I think about it, doesn't Bruce have similar credentials?"

"Bruce?! That big green rage monster isn't even half as good looking as my SUIT, he's not even rich, definitely could not handle philanthropy, in fact his greatest gift as a philanthropist was to _stay away_ from their stress-"

"Not that Bruce, I meant Bruce Wayne"

"WHA—Bruce WAYNE? You have GOT to be kidding me. He's a nocturnal do gooder in secrecy. He prefers to be a secret hero! How is that even nearly as awesome as my credentials?"

"Oh I didn't say they were awesome, I just said they were similar, you know playboy, billionaire , industrialist, philanthropist"

"I am NOT an industrialist"

"Hence my word choice of _similar_, versus _exact_"

"Oh very smart little miss Corpse Bride"

"Technically that would be Mrs. if I'm a _bride_"

"Wait you're married? Why wasn't I invited? I would have made an excellent dj!"

"no, I'm not, no such luck in my occupation, I basically _am_ doomed to forever be a corpse bride, unless guys started suddenly growing iron stomachs. It's sort of like how Sherlock is married to his work isn't it? It's a pity you could only design a Ferum exoskeleton, couldn't you have just made me one guy with an iron stomach?"

"Very funny, and it's merely convenient cooperative armor, I prefer not to be reminded of beetles. Speaking of Mr Cheekbones, what's up with his little Jesus act?"

"I hardly think we should even THINK about comparing his little stint to an Easter occurance"

"you're avoiding the point"

"Look, I'm sorry but do you mind if we don't talk about this, I don't feel particularly up to it at the moment. Maybe we'll talk about it face to face if we every meet up again in the future"

"Don't worry, it's fine and you can count on it real soon, ring me up after you finish work and we can talk more about your little, how shall I put it, escapade? But anyway, Pepper has a few ideas and we'll talk to you afterward to see what you think."

"That sounds lovely! And thank you so much!"

"yep, don't mention it Corpse Bride, but listen I gotta go, the super secret boss has a few words for me, so catcha later!

"ok, I'll ring you later, bye Ferum Homo!"

"yea, yea bye—wait WHAT?"

she giggled and then hung up.

Granted, it wasn't a very smart comeback nickname, but it would work for now.

Unbeknownst to her, Sherlock had come to the lab and had heard most, if not all, of the conversation.

Unbeknownst to him, (and therefore a bit perplexing) was all the new information to be gleaned from it—particularly because they sounded like old friends and he was sure, in all the years he knew her, she had never mentioned _any_ of the names or references or nicknames that had been used in that conversation.

And Unbeknownst to both of them Tony had hacked into the CCTV footage of St. Barts to make sure he would call an have the conversation right where Sherlock Holmes could hear it all.

Something caused Molly to either realize the need for a vacation, or to go away _(escape)_ the _very day_ Sherlock Holmes pops back alive, it doesn't take a genius like him to guess what might be the cause, so naturally he decided he would mess around with his emotions a bit-aim for a chummy, czy old friend, possibly bordering romantic, bringing up 'classified' information topics that only Molly would know about to see how he handles it; no one messes with Tony's friends and gets away with it.

Granted, he was no Consulting Detective, but he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into this new little mystery.

* * *

***peers out from under the bed***

**Soooo?...how was that?**

**Good? Bad? Tomato-worthy-for-my-pasta-sauce? Cookie-worthy-from-the-dark-side (THEY LIED ABOUT THE COOKIES BTW)? Shawarma-worthy? FOOD-WORTHY? Black-two-sugars?**

**Anyways!**

**Reviews are very much welcomed and loved and stroked and shined my preeeeciouuusss...**

**AHEM- **

**I mean**

**Appreciated! **

**I love you guys!**

**I hope my next update will be rather soon :)**

**Right then!**

**Allons-y!**

**(ok its now 1 in the morning GOOD NIGHT!)**


End file.
